onthefarmfandomcom-20200214-history
FarmVille Wiki:Administrators
Administrators can access a few additional functions than most users. They are the Wiki's most trusted users. All administrators are voted into that position by the community, and help keep the wiki a safe, informative and fun place to be. Administrator's abilities Administrators have access to some different abilities than other users, including: * No rate limits on account creation, moving pages or uploading files. * The ability to delete and restore pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * The ability to delete, edit or toggle an article comment. * The ability to protect a page so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page. * The ability to lock a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * The ability to block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * The ability to edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. * The ability to restrict user group access to certain features for a limited amount of time. * The ability to move files. * The ability to view deleted pages. * The ability to modify the names and images of achievement badges. Becoming an administrator Administrators must be very active and dedicated users, who would benefit from the extra tools. If you think that you are the right choice for Administrator, please read FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Permissions, and file a Request for Administrator. As a rule of thumb, most Administrators should already be a rollbacker and/or the partoller. If your RfA passes, then your account will have administrator rights added to it by a bureaucrat. Who are the Wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using administrator functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an administrator shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal administrator is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wiki community. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Other If you required administrative assistance, please contact one of the above active administrators, by either email or talk page. We will get back to you as soon as possible! If you are having an issue with an administrator, please contact a bureaucrat and inform them of the problem. If that doesn't fix it, then you can create a forum to review them. Administrators are permitted to use on their userpage, to identify them as such. The template looks like: